


It's A Date

by theletterdee



Series: Spark - Modern AU [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/pseuds/theletterdee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt requested by Ruffles! 25. “Perhaps you’ll take me out one day - or do I have to make an appointment?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Date

_“Perhaps you’ll take me out one day - or do I have to make an appointment?”_

“What?” Bree looked up from her charts to see Cassandra leaning against the doorway of the nurse’s lounge, arms crossed and her gold detective badge flashing at her belt. “I’m so sorry, how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to know that you are very busy. I can always try later.”

“Try what?”

“I wanted to see if you were free for lunch,” the detective shrugged with a faint smile. “I’ve had a light day.”

“And yet you still drove all the way here to Our Lady of Light just to see if I was free?” Bree had to bite her lip to stop from laughing at the embarrassed flush spreading up Cassandra’s neck.

“I should have stayed at the precinct.”

“No, no,” Bree waved her hands as she tried to organize the chaos of paperwork in front of her, “I think it’s romantic and very cute of you to drop by. Just… just give me a sec to organize this and check in with Josephin- I mean, Dr. Montilyet. Provided nothing happens in the next five minutes, I should be able to take a lunch break.”

“So my appointment’s in five minutes?” Cassandra smiled, pushing herself up off the doorjamb.

“It’s a date,” Bree grinned.


End file.
